El último suspiro de amor
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Heero por fin se anima a completar su misión pero se da cuenta de lo equivocado que ha estado.


EL ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO DE AMOR

Por Sumire-chan

NOTA: Espero que les guste el fic, se trata de Gundam Wing, especialmente Relena y Heero, bueno no sé que género darle, pero es algo así como un dark, no sé si tanto. Saben, no soy buena con los títulos así que ya deben saber de qué se trata...

El cielo se entrelazaba con los matices de la muerte y el amor, que se fundían en uno, en una despedida que se deseaba y rechazaba mil veces. Entre la brisa aturdida del viento, Heero sostenía en sus brazos a la mujer a la que creyó odiar, y se permitió desear su muerte. Y ahí estaba exhalando sus últimos suspiros, temblando entre sus manos, aferrándose a una última caricia. 

            El muchacho, soldado perfecto, la acercó aún más hacia él, sin poder creer cuan cruel era el acto que acababa de cometer, por fin, cumpliendo aquella promesa tan prohibida, odiada. A unos pasos más allá, el arma con la cual había alejado de su lado a la única persona que le había entregado amor. Amor puro y sincero, tan leal y hermoso. No lo había sabido aprovechar y por eso no había podido comprender esos sentimientos tan preciados que Relena le entregaba día a día, ahora ya no más. 

- Heero...

Sus últimas palabras eran su nombre, un eco desesperado pero tan débil que apenas era audible. Él acarició el cabello de la joven, mientras la miraba intentando esbozar una sonrisa, la única, sólo para ella. Sintió el frío helado de la muerte sobre su mejilla, una caricia escalofriante, que heló su sangre pero tan llena de amor, que sólo Heero sabía el sentimiento que le provocaba. El despertar de ese amor que tantas veces había querido dormir, pero que sin embargo despertaba. 

            Aún no entendía, ¿qué había pasado por su mente para cometer tal acto? Para destrozar él mismo su corazón, acabando con el ser más hermoso que había visto, el más deseado y amado. La retuvo entre sus brazos, su cuerpo temblaba asustado.

- Heero... soy feliz. - sus ojos azules inanimados centellaban. 

Las órbitas inertes brillaban, así es, con pequeños cúmulos cristalinos que luego hacían surcos en las sonrosadas mejillas de la muchacha. La alegría de la muerte estaba en sus labios, que se movían con suavidad, eterna agonía.

- Relena... - susurró él.

- Soy feliz ... por estar... en tus brazos... es... - hizo un leve gesto de dolor, la sangre corría aún más por el suelo- es algo muy hermoso.

Heero sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, otro más quemándole los ojos y ardiendo sus mejillas, las lágrimas liberadas que por fin le permitían demostrar sus sentimientos tan perdidos. Se acercó, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amada y robándole un último aliento la besó. Con dulzura y suavidad, amándola con el simple contacto de sus labios, eternos, deseados. 

- Te amo, Heero... - 

Los ojos de la ex reina parecieron centellear aún más y él le respondió, por todo lo que la quería, por esa maldita idea de aniquilar un sentimiento, porque la amaba, y ella le había correspondido tantas veces.

- Yo también Relena, te amo, siempre...

Sonrió, feliz de escuchar tales palabras de la boca de su Heero, de poder fallecer con el sabor delicioso de los labios de su amado, del que le había robado su primer beso, el último. Un nuevo contacto, exquisito para ambos, suave caricia. 

            El cuerpo de Relena comenzó a temblar desesperado, ante la pérdida del calor masculino, de esa cercanía que nunca habían compartido, una lágrima se escapó furiosa rodando por la mejilla de la muchacha. Heero la estrechó aún más, inerte, tan fría, como nunca había estado, comprendiendo que tan cruel había sido arrebatando la vida de un ser tan puro y perfecto, precioso. Al que había amado y amaba, pero ahora algo más lo separaba, no por mucho tiempo. Se encaminó hacia donde el arma y volvió junto a su mujer, a su lado, y jaló el gatillo.  

            Y por fin estarían unidos, por un amor que no se concretaba, el cruel destino que los separaba; por el tiempo que los alejaba, ahora ya nada impediría, que juntos se unieran, sin suspiros, sin tristezas y sin lágrimas, pues tan lejos de la guerra, ahora la paz se concretaba. 

Fin

NOTA FINAL: Snif... ;_; espero que les haya gustado... es que me ha hecho poner triste... snif... odio cuando se mueren... bueno, bueno no ha sido gran cosa ^-^. Les quiero aclarar que adoro a esta parejita, se me ocurrió matarlos para cambiar un poco, pero no me gustaría que terminara así, es que aveces ni uno sabe lo que está escribiendo, je, je. Ok, me dejé llevar. Hay algunos que no les gustan por eso los matan, no es mi caso, eso lo dejo bien clarito.

Bueno, críticas constructivas, cebollazos, tomatazos y demás a Nadesico292@hotmail.com 

OWARI!!!

Sumire-chan


End file.
